All I Want for Christmas is You
by creativityopensthemind
Summary: Ichigo ends up alone right when Christmas time rolls around. Depressed and lonely, will our strawberry ever cheer up? Of course she will, when a certain playful green-haired alien shows up! The wedding dress display and the streets are from episode 44!


**Another story by my best friend! She says hi and thanks for any reviews! **

It's Christmas Eve, and it's a winter wonderland in Tokyo, Japan. Snow is everywhere, all of the lights are twinkling, and some might say that Jack Frost is nipping at your nose. People are trying to fit in some last minute shopping, while others are just taking a carefree evening stroll with their loved ones. Ichigo, on the other hand, is an exception to these people. Ichigo is walking down the street of Omotesando in Harajuku, trying to admire the brilliant sights this trendy town had to offer. It supposedly has the best Christmas decorations in all of Tokyo, but in Ichigo's case, all it had to offer was bad memories. Four days before Christmas Eve, Masaya had broken up with Ichigo, saying that it just wouldn't work out between them. Ichigo, of course, was heartbroken, especially with this happening so close to Christmas. Christmas was one of those days where you were supposed to spend the whole day engulfed by your loved ones. Now she was all alone, walking on the street that held the memory of one of their dates. Ichigo had unintentionally stopped walking in front of display of a striking wedding dress, the same one she had seen with Masaya that one day. '_It looks like I won't be marrying Masaya after all.'_ thought a gloomy Ichigo. Just as she was about to keep walking, Ichigo felt a pair of strong, warm arms slip around her waist. She was then pulled back into someone's muscular chest. "Konbanwa, Koneko-chan!" Kisshu said merrily. "I'm not in the mood, Kisshu." said Ichigo impatiently, while unsuccessfully trying to escape from the unexpected embrace. "Oh come on Koneko-chan, where's your Christmas spirit?" "I was just going to say that you would look incredible in that wedding dress, when the time arrives for us to get married, of course!" Kisshu added cheekily. "What did you just say?" "Uh, nothing." Kisshu smirked. "But why are you so grumpy? You, of all people, should be happy today." "I don't want to talk about it." mumbled Ichigo. "What happened, Ichigo? Was it that baka Masaya?" Kisshu assumed angrily. "Hai. Um, well, four days ago Masaya broke up with me. He said that it wouldn't work out between us." Kisshu spun Ichigo in his arms, making her face to face with him. "That's horrible, Ichigo! He left you alone on one of the most joyous holidays of the year! Ichigo, I just want you to know that I will never leave you alone, and that I will always love you." The look in Kisshu's unique amber eyes, so full of concern, love, and sincerity, was proof enough to let Ichigo know that he's not lying. "Thanks Kisshu, you just cheered me up! Hey, since you're here, would you like to walk with me?" "Sure Koneko-chan, I would love to, since my presence clearly makes you happy!" "Don't push it." Ichigo warned halfheartedly. _'At least I'm not alone anymore! Who knew Kisshu would actually make me feel happy and loved? But there is also another feeling in my heart that I can't quite place…am I starting to love him?' _thought Ichigo. Ichigo, unaware of her surroundings because she was so deep in thought, did not feel it when Kisshu had taken the opportunity to take Ichigo's hand in his. He had also laced his fingers together with her's, which give the appearance of a young couple holding hands. _'This feels so right, Ichigo's hand in mine. This is how it should be all the time!' _thought Kisshu. "Oi, Koneko-chan, are you still on earth?" Kisshu teased, while shaking her gently. "Huh, what? Oh yeah, let's keep walking!" _'She's still as ditzy and spaced out as ever!'_ mused Kisshu internally. While walking, Ichigo felt her left arm swinging. When she looked down, Ichigo found that her hand was in Kisshu's! _'Huh, when did that happen? Oh well, it's not like I mind.' _thought Ichigo, letting it pass. "What were you thinking about back there Koneko-chan? Were you thinking about me, perhaps? Kisshu asked cockily, while smirking shamelessly. "What, no I wasn't!" replied a very flustered Ichigo, but Kisshu could see right through that lie. Ichigo was blushing so hard that her strawberry hair paled in comparison. "It's not good to lie, Koneko-chan. Just tell me the truth, I promise I won't bite. But I won't make any promises with kissing, though!" _'Why do I find it hard to resist him?'_ "Fine. Yes, I was thinking about you." Ichigo stopped walking, but was oblivious to the fact that she stopped right under a mistletoe. "I was thinking about how I might love you, and about how much you love me. This year, Kisshu, all I want for Christmas is you." Ichigo added shyly. Kisshu was shocked. His kitten wanted him, just as he wanted her! Kisshu glanced up for a moment, and noticed the mistletoe. Kisshu then smiled, not smirked, but actually smiled a genuine happy smile. "Ichigo, all I want for Christmas is you too, my kawaii little kitten." He then leaned in, with his arms around her waist, to give Ichigo the most passionate kiss of both of their lives. Ichigo, while pleasantly surprised, readily kissed back with the same amount of passion, their lips moving in perfect unison against each other's. When they both broke apart for air, they were both thinking the same thing while gazing into each other's eyes lovingly, _'I love Christmas miracles!'_


End file.
